At His Mercy
by Saucysasusaku
Summary: "It's not like that Ino… it's just not okay." Sakura said making her way towards the exit. She paused at the doorway. "Commander Sasuke has no special feelings towards me, nor I towards him." She said as she exited the cabin. Now if only she could believe the latter. (Note: Takes place in SNK Universe, but not a crossover!)


**Not necessary but might be helpful if you're familiar with SNK.**

* * *

><p>"This is total bullshit" Haruno Sakura growled angrily as she used a shovel to pick up the pile of horse excrement currently situated in front of her and shove it into a black plastic bag she had that was full of similar contents. "Okay, well really this is horse shit but honestly they're both awful," she added on a much lighter tone but with disgust still pretty evident in her tone. Once she had picked up all the crap from the floor (literally), she grabbed a broom and started to sweep out the horse stable. She swept all the old hay into a pile she had going on in the middle of the barn, and then laid out a fresh new layer of hay on the ground, inside the stable. She then emptied out the water bucket that was hanging on a hook inside the stable, gave it a quick wipe, and then filled it with fresh clean water. After a quick look around to make sure everything was in clean and well kept, she lead the horse, Molly, back into her stable.<p>

Once she made sure the door to the stable was properly closed and locked, Sakura let out a sigh. "Nine stables down, seven more to go." She opened the latch to the stable right beside Molly's, to let that horse, Nixon, out and tied him up to a pillar in the barn so he wouldn't run off while she was cleaning his stable. She let out a groan when she found that Nixon was apparently very fond of doing his business inside his stable.

"This is all his fault," she mumbled as she proceeded to shovel horse poop into a bag. In less than one week, she was scheduled to go on the 55th expedition beyond the walls, her first one ever since joining the Survey Corps. But instead of being out with the rest of the soldiers practicing long distance scouting formation or improving her three dimensional maneuver gear abilities, but no. He just had to order her to clean out the horse stables. Well, maybe if she hadn't talked back to him like that in front of everyone then maybe he wouldn't have done so. But still, she did not graduate 2nd in her in class just to be shoveling horse shit all day.

But you know what, let him be that way, and if for some reason she happens to die on this expedition then it'll be nobody's but Uchiha Sasuke's fault.

.

.

.

It was a little bit past 10 o clock that night when she finally finished cleaning out all the horse stables she was assigned to clean. She was completely covered in dirt, sweat and honestly probably a bit of horse feces. Dinner had long had already been served and over, so it looks like her next meal wouldn't be for another 9 hours. But really all she wanted at this point was a nice shower and to go to sleep.

She eagerly increased her pace once she saw the women's quarters in view. She would just pop in really quick grab her shower supplies and then head over to the showers—

"Haruno." Spoke a voice she had the displeasure of being all too familiar with behind her. Begrudgingly she stood to attention, putting her left hand behind her back and forming a fist with her right, turning it so that her thumb would face away from her and the pinky side would press up against her, then placed it a little bit to the right of where her heart is.

She waited until she he was in front of her to acknowledge him.

"Commander Sasuke." She replied slightly surprised by his attire. She's only ever seen him in the typical military uniform. This is the first time she's seen him dressed so casually in a pair of slacks and a simple white button up. She tried not to let his appearance get to her. She'll never admit it out loud, no matter how much Ino pesters her about it, but does have to agree with the rest of the female population at the base the Commander of the Survey Corps was extremely, no like extremely, good looking. He had dark ebony locks that she always wondered if they were as soft as they looked, bottomless, bottomless inky black eyes and a face that looked like it was carved out of the finest most extravagant marble. And while she's never seen him shirtless, she'd bet everything she owns that underneath that layer of clothes was a rock hard physique. Now if only he could keep that damn mouth of his shut.

"I trust that the horse stables I had instructed you to clean are now in pristine condition." He questioned her. Staring at her with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Of course commander." She replied through slightly gritted teeth. To which he only smirked.

"Lets hope you can keep that mouth of yours under control tomorrow. I would hate to make you clean another set of stables."

Sakura was just praying to whatever Gods above to give her restraint so that she wouldn't punch him square in the face.

"Yes, Sir." She managed to reply.

He then took a moment to look her up and down, "You look like shit…. And you kinda smell like it too."

"Well whose fault do you think that is butt face," she hotly replied only to realize a second later what she had just said.

Expecting him to give her another day of stable cleaning for being disrespectful, she was surprised when she received a slight chuckle from him.

"Go shower and rest up Haruno, I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow." He said before walking away from her. Sakura not knowing how to react, stayed frozen in place. However she was snapped out of it when he called out to her once again.

"Hey."

She turned towards him right in time to catch an object he had thrown towards her. It was a small lunch pouch. When she looked up to question him about it he was already out of sight. She opened it up to find a roll of bread, an apple and a banana inside.

"Well maybe he's not such an ass after all," she thought quietly as she took the apple out, gave it a bite and started off again towards the woman's quarters.

.

.

.

"Are you really not gonna tell me?" Ino whined as she tied her hair off into its signature pony tail, of course making sure to leave some bangs on the side.

To which Sakura replied, "tell you what?" as she laced up her boots.

Ino let out a load groan. "What happened between you and Commander Sasuke last night?! We all saw you two getting real close and intimate."

This time it was Sakura's turn to let out a groan, "I already told you, nothing happened," while adjusting her belts. "He just wanted to make sure that I had cleaned the horse stables."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that's all he wanted to know." Inserted Tenten, who was lying on her bed, already done getting ready but just waiting on them to finish up.

"Sakura listen." Ino said getting serious, forcing Sakura to stop what she was doing and actually pay attention to her best friend. "There's a reason he always singles you out from everyone else. There are about 300 soldiers in the Survey Corps and Sasuke's in charge of every single one of them. He has to make sure that every single one of them is in tip-top shape and ready for next week's expedition. The man shouldn't even have time for trivial things, but every day without fail he always goes explicitly out of his way in order to get some form of interaction with you."

She didn't really know how to reply to that, cause she couldn't deny that it wasn't truth. But still, it's best to not get her hopes up, "It's not like that Ino… it's just not okay." Sakura said making her way towards the exit. She paused at the doorway. "Commander Sasuke has no special feelings towards me, nor I towards him." She said as she exited the cabin. Now if only she could believe the latter.

Her relationship with Sasuke was a strange one. She had first heard about him when she had first entered the 102th Trainees squad. He had graduated first in his class the year before she started and was almost immediately appointed as one of the squad leaders directly underneath the previous commander. Almost 2 years later at the age of 17 he was appointed as the 12th Commander of the Survey Corps, the youngest ever in its history. In past year since he's been commander, survival rates for the expeditions have practically tripled. The number of successful titan slayings has grown exponentially. In just one year alone, he's been able to set up more bases, camps, and resupply stations outside the walls, than all 11 previous commanders combined. The information he's gathered has help advance humanity's fight against the titans. And while she's never seen him in action, he's said to be humanity's strongest soldier.

Sasuke was not present at her graduation ceremony, so one of the squad leaders was the one who gave them the typical recruitment speech. She was one of the few that didn't need convincing. She had already made up her mind long ago that the Survey Corps was the branch of the military she would join. She was also lucky enough to have her two best friends, Ino and Tenten join her.

It was on her first day at the base that she was running late to roll call; she quickly rounded a corner and ran straight into someone. The collision was strong enough to knock her to the ground. She looked up to see the guy she had ran into scowling at her before saying with a scowl, "watch were you're going," before continuing on his way. Maybe it was because she was late to her first ever roll call, or cause she was cranky because she hadn't ate breakfast, or maybe because she didn't know the bathroom stall that she was using that morning had run out of toilet paper until it was too late, or possibly a combination of the three that she couldn't stop herself come jumping up and shouting at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING ASSHOLE!" Before continuing on her way as well. Missing the glance he had turned and gave her.

Somehow she managed to arrive right as her name was being called out. Right when everyone was about to depart for their individual training, the commander had apparently wanted to say a few words. Imagine her surprise when the asshole she had just ran into, made his way to the front. Quickly glancing around, it took him less than a second before he zeroed in on her and gave her a haughty smirk. Ever since then he's made it his mission to make her life a living hell. Always calling her out for every little thing, taking every opportunity to pick and tease her. The other girls always tell her how lucky she is, they think it's a sign that he likes her. Well she would gladly switch places with them any day, anything to be able to get away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been MIA lately. I promise I've been writing, but I've just been kinda unmotivated to post any of it. I posted my first one-shot about a month ago and it didn't really get the reaction I was hoping for and it brought me down a bit, but what else are mistakes other than to learn and grow from them. Hopefully you guys like this, I think I saw something on Tumblr a while back that had Sasuke and Sakura dressed in the Survey Corps uniform, so this kind of stems from that. I know this one is pretty uneventful but I'm trying to lay down the ground work here so bear with me. I hope you guys have a very blessed and amazing weekend, Disney's Frozen: On Ice is here in Atlanta this weekend so I will be taking my niece's to go see that and I am uber excited! And as always please favorite/follow/review! And let me know about any uber bad grammatical errors!


End file.
